


Along the Broken Road

by bewitchingirony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Lydia, Poetry, Sad, everyone leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewitchingirony/pseuds/bewitchingirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm still here.</p><p>I didn't want you to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along the Broken Road

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a very weird mood when I awoke. I just felt like I needed to write something sad or something. I also didn't want to leave my room for some weird reason. On a side note, I MET NEIL HILBORN YESTERDAY! He is awesome! Go check him out @ Button Poetry!
> 
> I never actually say the name of the character but it's pretty simple to guess.
> 
> The name of the poem comes from the song Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> bewitchingirony.tumblr.com

I didn’t want you to go.

You turned your back.  
That was to be expected.  
Your eyes avoided mine.  
You’ve changed so much.  
A flawless heart now stained with red.  
It wasn’t your fault.  
The changes have brought others.  
Better chances than before.  
You bought your one way ticket and called it a night.  
You left to London and never came back.  
You don’t understand that I died with you that night.  
When you began to breathe again I breathed with you.  
Now you're in London.  
I’m still here.

I didn’t want you to go.

You are my best friend.  
I see you lying there waiting for the void to take you.  
To claim you.  
Your final words escaping my ears.  
For I am not there to save you.  
Not there to warn you of what was coming.  
I can visualize the scene even if I never saw it.  
I saw you, the brave warrior.  
I saw you, the saviour.  
You died saving our friends.  
You died believing we would win.  
That sword that slayed you can no longer harm you.  
As I feel it rise in my throat, I will no longer fight it.  
I scream.

I didn’t want you to go.

Your heart was black when I found you.  
So much sin.  
Already stained from the lives you claimed.  
I saw you how you were before all that.  
Before your innocence was taken from you.  
Before you had to kill to survive.  
You weren’t evil as they claimed.  
Even if your eyes burn bright red doesn’t make you a monster.  
It just turns you into the one who saw too much.  
It was conflicting,  
but we made it work.  
Now, to save our lives you gave yours up.  
You are another brave warrior cast into the darkness.  
We all cried.  
You weren’t evil as they used to claimed.  
You were the one who saw too much.

I didn’t want you to go.

When I thought you had died,  
I died a little inside.  
You were paler than usual,  
your moles like bullet holes in your mortal shell.  
We are both mortal.  
I deny the scream.  
Then you opened your eyes and I could finally breathe.  
My lungs no longer full of ashes,  
my eyes now full of rivers.  
We are alive.

You were the one that didn’t go.


End file.
